The invention relates to a device for sorting out waste parts of workpieces on saws, preferably, on optimizing cross-cut saws. The device comprises at least one saw blade having arranged downstream and upstream thereof at least one feed roller and comprising at least one transporting device for the sawed workpiece parts downstream of the saw. The invention also relates to a method for sorting out waste parts of workpieces on saws by employing the device of the aforementioned kind.
It is known to mark flaws on wooden workpieces and, based on these marks, to cut the flawed pieces by means of the saw from the wooden workpiece. The waste parts are sorted out while the good parts are transported away and then sorted.